Beer and a five day sleepover
by NatsumexMikan KYAAAA
Summary: Yue, Daena, Lily, Seo, Faiye, Maiye and Hyugo are having a sleepover at Yue's house. There's some beer to be consumed and some messed up games. RATED T BECAUSE OF CONSUMPTION OF BEER BY MINORS IN THIS STORY.


Yue walked into the kitchen to get some drinks.  
"This is the best house ever!" Lily stated, we all examined the living room.  
"This living room is as big as two of my kitchens! And that's big!" Daena exclaimed, flipping her bleached blonde hair back.  
"Hello. You must be Yue's friends. And there are only six of you, Yue's being picky with her friends again." Yue's mother greeted, Seo, Yue's bigger sister who hangs out with us sometimes, whispered something into her mother's ear, pointing at me and Hyugo. I looked towards him, he was so cute, his cheeky smile, his jokes, his energy, his natural blonde hair, his way of laughing, teasing, everything... I love him. He noticed me and grinned cheekily to me, I smiled sweetly back.  
"Well I'll be going back to do some paper work, and remember you're staying for five days, make yourself at home." Yue's mother explained before turning and walking into a room. I saw a mirror and took it as a chance to make sure I looked perfect. In the mirror I saw me with my long, curly red hair with black dyed tips, my light freckles, green eyes and pale skin. I was wearing a pair of light mint coloured pyjama bottoms with pink paw-prints and a matching tank top, my shoes were massive, white, bunny rabbit slippers with big ears that stuck up too. I clutched my pillow to hide my curvy figure and c cup chest. I saw Faiye come up behind me she had wavy brunette waist length hair, pale skin freckles and pink train-track braces on her teeth, she was wearing a pink button up pyjama shirt with hearts doodles on and matching pyjama shorts. Yue marched in, plonked the seven packs of 6 beers and modelled her pyjama's, Yue was korean and so was her sister, they both had deep brunette hair except Yue's hair was elbow length while Seo's was in a short bob. Yue and Seo were wearing the same pyjamas, a purple t-shirt that had printed on it in pink; Fuck you! When I wake up in da mornin' imma be drunk as hell!  
And they had a pink and purple polka dotted tennis skirt on (shorts attached)  
they were also wearing fuzzy socks with random patterns on.  
"Yue! We're only twelve! We can't be drinking!" Lily exclaimed, revealing her indigo silk, mid-thigh length night gown.  
"Lily what the fuck are you wearing?" Daena asked, Lily just grabbed my pillow from me and hid from us all.  
"About the beer, we aren't too young 'cus the law states that minors can only consume alcohol within a private household." Seo explained, I nodded, keeping my arms crossed.  
"Alright! Grab a beer and let's listen to some music first!" Yue bounced around, excited. After 20 minutes of dancing, Yue called us to the tv to say something.  
"Karaoke!" Is all she said, Daena went first, she sang 'Sexy Bitch by Leah' then Hyugo went with Joe and they sang the London Underground song. I went last and I sang 'Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne'  
**"I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...**

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you-away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down-on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I wanna blow you-away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down-on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(What is) What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter) I stutter  
(I stumble) I stumble like I've got nothing to say  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you-away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down-on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

With these things I'll never say"  
After a while more of messing about with the karaoke we were a bit tipsy from the beer.  
"OKAY! Guys! We're now gonna play truth, dare, kiss or swear! I hope you guys know how to play!" Yue announced,  
"Yeah!" We all said in unison.  
"For the decision can we will have a contest! First can finished is the decision can!" Yue explained, running back into the kitchen with Anechka (a russian girl from our class) they both came out together with 14 packs of 6 beers. We all opened our cans and were ready,  
"3... 2... 1... GO!" Yue yelled, I was gulping as fast as possible, it was pretty easy, I finished in 13 seconds flat. I slammed my can down and called,  
"Finished!" Everyone stopped drinking and stared at me, well, everyone but Faiye,  
"Maiye... How..." Daena trailed off, yes my name is Maiye, very similar to Faiye, I know. I'm older that her by a week though.  
"Maiye's Irish, what do you fucking expect? Irish is the best." Faiye laughed, it was true though, I'm irish, it's a known fact that the irish drink.  
"Well whatever, let's start!" Everyone nodded and I reached out and spun it, the first few times were small dares until the bottle landed on me,  
"Drinking contest with Daena." Lily murmured,  
"'Kay." I said, Hyugo tapped me on the shoulder,  
"You can do it." He whispered in my ear. I nodded meekly before turning back to face Daena. My face felt red hot.  
"5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
GO!"  
We drunk like hell, after 3 or 4 minutes I had reached seven cans and was about to open a new can when Daena waved the white flag.  
"I giwe uh!" Daena was sounding really drunk.  
"Maiye wins!" Yue shouted, I got up and danced around for a while then sat down. The game dragged on with dares until it landed on Yue,  
"Choose two people to kiss!" Faiye said, "On the LIPS for at least 30 seconds!" She explained further.  
"Maiye and Hyugo." My eyes widened and my whole body lit up a scarlet colour,  
"Ha ha! Okay!" Hyugo laughed shakily, I looked at him, nervous. My first kiss. Hyugo. I looked into his eyes, our eyes were locked and our faces drew closer and closer together.

Hyugo POV  
I... First kiss... Maiye... GOD DOES EXIST! Thank you gods!  
Our lips met, they tasted like sweetened strawberries, it was awkward at first she pulled away slightly and my lips tingled. I pulled back in and kissed her passionately. The way she kissed me back, I've never felt anything like this, never even imagined it. Her lips were so smooth and soft it could've been silk, they were warm too, but they also had a cold feel to them, but i loved the feel of her lips against mine. It was wonderful.

Maiye POV  
He kissed me back, I was so lucky... I'm the happiest girl ever... I hope this will never end.


End file.
